Five Gundams
by Oneesan Neko
Summary: Five drabbles/vignettes trying to get inside the heads of five boys who changed the world
1. Gundam 01

I cannot claim to have created the work from which this draws inspiration. In this case I merely am trying to look inside the heads of some absolutely fascinating characters.

Five drabbles as I try to get back in the groove.

* * *

**Heero**

My life has been lived in service

Given to the people who deserve so much more

An atonement for the crimes of my youth

A youth long past, though some would call me a child still

And others would say, that I have never been a child

I feel that I have always been alone

A child who kills, a youth with ancient eyes

A faceless assassin, hidden among the crowds

I will never love, for I do not deserve such comfort

And I will never cry, for my tears were spent long ago

Remember me princess

I may not be your knight, but I have killed for the peace you so desire


	2. Gundam 02

I cannot claim to have created the work from which this draws inspiration. In this case I merely am trying to look inside the heads of some absolutely fascinating characters.

Five drabbles as I try to get back in the groove.

* * *

**Duo**

Death

Death follows me

In the dark and shadowed corners, a constant reminder of who I am, and what I used to be

I can feel his cold touch in the silence

See his cloak and wings in the red of new spilt blood

Feel his breath on me as I touch my gun, my knives

Death is the only lover I know, and I shed no tears for him

Even as he will not cry when I join him in the eternal dark

Lady night is my mother, poverty my father

And death, like a faithful lover, follows wherever I go


	3. Gundam 03

I cannot claim to have created the work from which this draws inspiration. In this case I merely am trying to look inside the heads of some absolutely fascinating characters.

Five drabbles as I try to get back in the groove.

* * *

**Trowa**

A million masks a thousand scars

That you will never see

I protect you from the hidden dark the lies inside of me

A secret smile, a sparkling eye lie hidden from your view

My true face you will never see, true voice you never hear

I am silent so I survive for no one knows my fear

Dark is my closest friend, silence dear to my heart

The hidden knife, shot in the dark

You never know what you never see

I have no name, because I am unknown

Call me what you will, my secrets are my own


	4. Gundam 04

I cannot claim to have created the work from which this draws inspiration. In this case I merely am trying to look inside the heads of some absolutely fascinating characters.

Five drabbles as I try to get back in the groove.

* * *

**Quatre**

I am sorry for having offended you

But I do what I must

You can shout your "perfect pacifism" to the skies

Preach on your podiums of the inherent goodness of man

But I have walked among the people

I have cried with the women, played with the children and sat in the bars with the men

And I tell you I cannot stand back

So I fight for the good of the people

Dirtying my hands so that you can still hold to the ideals that we believe in

I have taught myself to kill so that my sisters do not have to

And I am sorry if my bluntness offends you

Sorry if you feel I am a traitor

But no war is won without sacrifice

So for the sake of the people I love, I give up what is left of my innocence.

And if that bothers you

I Am Sorry


	5. Gundam 05

I cannot claim to have created the work from which this draws inspiration. In this case I merely am trying to look inside the heads of some absolutely fascinating characters.

Five drabbles as I try to get back in the groove.

* * *

**Wufei**

Justice, Honor, Responsibility

Justice for my people, and for all those who suffer

Honor to those who have already lost, that I would give myself to protect their sacrifices

Responsibility to one I held dear, who opened my eyes at the cost of her own life

This is why I fight

Why I openly give all I have been and all I could become to obtain a single goal

Why I choose to leave my books and my learning to walk the warrior's path

I have forsaken the innocence of my childhood

To look at my body and see the child I once was is a grave mistake

For I have seen too much, lost to many, and hurt to deep to ever be as a child

I am a warrior, old beyond my years

And in fulfillment of my pledge, I will fight


End file.
